


La Cruz de Hel

by NyuKeehl



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Ancient History, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Christianity, Crisis of Faith, History, M/M, Vikings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuKeehl/pseuds/NyuKeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Aviso*<br/>Este relato tiene lugar en los eventos transcurridos a lo largo de la segunda mitad de la tercera temporada de la serie Vikings.</p><p>La fe, el sacrificio, y la muerte han hecho mella en la consciencia del rey dispuesto a conquistar París al lado de su fiel guía Athelstan. Privado de él, el Rey Ragnar Lodbrok observa cómo se suceden sin éxitos los planes de su consejo en la toma de la ciudad. Enfrentado a un cisma personal, esperando una revelación, intentará comprender el motivo de cada suceso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Cruz de Hel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VozDelSilencio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VozDelSilencio/gifts).



> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> A voz, por instarme a que terminase de ver la temporada.

La noche se cernía sobre el campamento apostado frente a las costas de la inexpugnable ciudad que tan detalladamente le había descrito Athelstan en la arena.

Se había imaginado desde entonces como sería la toma y entrada de aquella inconquistable ciudad. Recordó como Athelstan le había relatado con su característico fervor sus viajes, las maravillas que había conocido, las reliquias que había presenciado, y su bien más preciado, el aprendizaje que atesoraba y había cultivado en estos eruditos lugares. También le había descrito con sumo detalle las características y las posibilidades que ofrecía aquella región, algo que encandiló al rey Ragnar, algo por lo que se había  propuesto a luchar y conseguir.

Cerró los ojos queriendo volver al plano físico y los volvió a abrir, sin poder dejar de pensar qué hubiera ocurrido si Athelstan siguiera a su lado. Sintiendo el frío de la noche de aquél día no solo recorrerle el cuerpo, lo sentía más adentro, solo alguien como aquel que se había convertido en su más íntimo amigo podría haber descrito. Seguramente Athelstan se habría referido al alma para describir aquella extraña sensación que sentía Ragnar Lodbrok en aquél mismo instante. Se hacía a la idea, para su consuelo, en la posibilidad de que él mismo también tuviese un alma como la de Athelstan, sabía que aún estaría más fría que su piel y la notaría inerte, como los guijarros que pisaba en aquel instante, o sin ir más lejos, como su amigo.

En sus vidriosos ojos verdes se reflejaba las luces de las antorchas del campamento mientras rememoraba todo lo que había visto aquel aciago día. Lo que había presenciado parecía ser el designio propuesto por los dioses o una sutil venganza del dios de su amigo cristiano.

No, había sido su perspicacia la que le había avisado de antemano, le había anunciado como se sucederían cada uno de los hechos que se produjeron durante la fatídica jornada para solo dejar hacer, los dejó tomar las decisiones erróneas que no tuvieron en cuenta la sabiduría de aquél que no estaba entre ellos.

Si aquello había ocurrido era a consecuencia de los actos de los hombres, por sus faltas, los dioses tan solo se entretenían en tejer situaciones de extrema sagacidad, alentando la imaginación del enemigo para dejar caer aceite hirviendo sobre los cuerpos de sus hombres para así mofarse de sus vanos intentos de conquista ¿o acaso los dioses habían abandonado a su pueblo?

La respuesta no le importaba.

Respiró profundamente, el aire traía consigo el olor a sangre de los caídos, a tierra húmeda y a la carne quemada de los heridos que trataban de cauterizar sus heridas con hierros candentes.

El mismo aire que arrastraba los lamentos por sus heridas, de los afligidos por la muerte de los hermanos y hermanas de batalla, de los seres queridos sin importar a qué bando perteneciesen. Al mismo tiempo que llegaba a su oídos el eco del repicar de las campanas de la catedral que no habían logrado tomar aquél día y que se mezclaba con el sonido de la lluvia que caía sobre todos y cada uno de ellos.

El cansancio se cebaba con cada uno de los guerreros supervivientes que habían tratado sino de llegar más lejos, de morir con el honor que todo vikingo desea para así poder atravesar las puertas del Valhalla y pasar el resto de la eternidad como un digno hijo de Odín.

Menos el rey, que aún viendo como habían fracasado cada uno de los planes de sus aliados aun habiéndolo advertido no se lamentó, solo se admiró de la panorámica que había logrado ver desde los altos muros de la ciudad antes de caer al vacío. Desde el estandarte, con aquél espíritu pío que arengaba y había encendido el fragor y la voluntad de los francos hasta el entramado de calles que llevaban a la catedral cuyas campanas escuchaba a lo lejos. La vista era tal como la había descrito Athelstan, aquella maravilla era un espectáculo del que aún deseaba fehacientemente conquistar. Y su cansancio simplemente se convertía en las ardientes ganas de tomar aquella grandeza.

-Espero que me estés escuchando Athelstan y no estar hablándome a mí mismo -le hablaba a la oscuridad. Se había alejado del campamento subiendo por una colina, necesitaba hablar con su amigo, comunicarle lo que seguramente él, desde donde estuviese, había visto.

Agarró la cruz que colgaba sobre su pecho escudriñando con la mirada la oscuridad buscando alguna señal que esperaba ser encontrada mientras tosía y aguantaba el dolor provocado por la caída desde las altas murallas de la ciudad que tan convencido estaba por conquistar.

-¿Qué? -le preguntó esperando por unos segundos una respuesta -¿Crees que fui demasiado lejos con Floki? ¿Realmente puedes creer que pensó que lo dejaría liderar sin mí teniendo un plan como este? -el rey rió astuto a la noche, mientras el dolor se hacía cada vez más intenso, convencido de que Athelstan lo escuchaba aunque no estuviese presente, no temió y sus rodillas se doblaron hasta chocar con el suelo. -Si fuera él me preocuparía menos por los dioses… -sonrió entrecortadamente al mismo tiempo que ejercía presión contra sus costillas con la mano que no se aferraba a la cruz - ... y más por la furia de un hombre paciente.

Esperó por una sonrisa cómplice que solo tuvo que rememorar.

-Y como bien sabes, puedo llegar a ser un hombre muy paciente.

Tosió y la sangre de sus pulmones salió por su boca. Sin dejar de sonreír se dejó caer en el suelo, entre la hierba y la tierra observado sólo por las estrellas que brillaban centelleantes en el firmamento.

-Ojalá estuvieses aquí… -tragó saliva y sangre. Sonriendo como si estuviese a su lado continuó diciendo. -París es todo lo que me dijiste que sería, y estoy obligado y determinado a conquistarla.

Tendido sobre la tierra dejando sobre si a los testigos de sus palabras y de su estado, los cuerpos celestes que brillaban en la oscura noche, las copas de los árboles indistinguibles entre toda la flora que lo rodeaba, así como los pájaros de mal agüero que sobrevolaban la zona provistos del manto nocturno para cazar a sus presas, deseó una única cosa.

-Ojalá estuvieses aquí. -susurró repitiendo sus propias palabras. Lo deseaba tanto como la toma de aquel maravilloso lugar con el que había soñado a raíz de las historias que Athelstan le había contado. Habían compartido algo más que la propia idea de hacerlo realidad, faltó que lo desease con tantas fuerzas para que se lo arrebataran de su lado. A él, de quién había aprendido, con el que había experimentado la gracia de percibir algo más que las propias leyendas de su pueblo. Alguien con quien podía compartir una visión más allá de todo lo tangible y lo desconocido. Alguien que lo comprendía y aceptaba tal como era, con sus virtudes y sus errores.

Y estaba enfadado, indignado y resignado. Enfadado por no poder haberlo protegido de las manos mortales que bajo designios de los que habían sido sus propios dioses lo habían sacrificado y resignado por las consecuencias de aquel mismo plan.

Había comprobado cómo una idea podía ser tan poderosa, como una creencia podía dictar los actos de los hombres. Y, como se refería Athelstan hacia este tipo creencias, la fe se lo había arrebatado. El conflicto entre aquél dios crucificado que al tercer día había resucitado y el que observaba los nueve mundos desde su trono Hliðskjálf en Asgard.

Y aquel era su tormento.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes, no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza, no quería. Tumbado sobre el húmedo suelo sintió como de golpe el dolor y el cansancio se hacían con él. Al intentar incorporarse abriendo los ojos dirigió su mirada hacia la espesura, su vista borrosa solo fue capaz de atisbar una tenue luz que sabía que no provenía de ninguna hoguera y se iba intensificando a medida que una silueta se adelantaba hacia donde se encontraba tendiendole la mano en contraposición de un hálito espectral que acompañado de un par de cuervos que graznaron y picotearon sus pies conforme su visión se esclarecía. Sin dar demasiado margen a las lágrimas que nublaron su vista cayó de nuevo, esta vez sobre su costado, descubriendo que los cuervos revoloteaban alrededor de una sombra que se retorcía sobre sí misma de forma macabra ¿o acaso eran los dioses en un último y cruel ardid que lo empujarían a quedarse ante las puertas del Valhalla para luego conducirlo camino a Hel?

Ultrajante, sentía sus huesos perforando sus órganos, empapado con la tibieza de su propia sangre y observado por aquellas figuras que habían aparecido entre la luz y las sombras.

No sabía sobre que fijar su mirada, tales estímulos le aterraban al mismo tiempo que atraían toda su atención fascinándose a través de una hipersensibilidad extrema que hacía vibrar su cuerpo entre el infame dolor y una sensación de éxtasis. Y pronto pasó a segundo plano la figura amorfa que parecía danzar para centrar toda su atención en quién se acercaba tranquilamente hacía él tendiendole la mano mientras intentaba alargar la suya para estrecharla y aferrarse a él.

En ese instante, el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando sus dedos casi acarician los de la grácil mano tendida. Las tinieblas que rodeaban al ser encapuchado que parecía estar bajo el hechizo de un macabro encanto parecían intentar diluir aquella visión tan vívida con el propósito de extinguir la luz que desprendía aquel existente nexo entre hombre y espíritu guía, entre verdaderos iguales, entre quien había aceptado su propia muerte eligiendo creer y quien no pudo hacer nada por evitar el sacrificio a los dioses.

Athelstan lo miró con una sonrisa complaciente en sus labios que no lo terminaba de reconfortar, no desde donde estaba. El rey intentaba agarrar su mano deseando fervientemente que no solo fuese una visión de su estado febril.

-Has… has resucitado, tu dios te ha resucitado. -susurró el rey apretando contra su pecho la cruz reliquia de su amigo en un intento de reclamar lo que le hubiese gustado que ocurriera. -Yo mismo te enterré. -continuó diciendo sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

Obedeciendo a sus rituales lo enterró sabiendo que muy probablemente no lo volviera a ver nunca más. Pero lo estaba viendo y la figura encapuchada desapareció.

Sus manos se rozaron. El gesto le aseguró que cada acto que había realizado, había sido el apropiado.

Estaba de acuerdo y eso le otorgaba paz. Su sonrisa, su mirada, le decía sin palabras que continuara por muy difícil que fuese el tormento, por muy fuertes que fuesen los obstáculos, por mucho que lo echase de menos. El hombre que se había atrevido a cuestionar y que por ello consideraba valiente le decía que no se preocupase en preguntarse dónde estaba, le decía que lo importante es adonde iría él, su rey.

Los ojos atónitos de Ragnar se negaban a pestañear por temor de que aquella visión se desvaneciese entre la luz por la que había aparecido, pero no hubo otro momento para repetir las palabras que le dijo en vida, cuando de nuevo se encontró solo, con los astros de la noche y el frío calando en su cuerpo.

-No me abandones... Te quiero.

Y eso era todo lo que pudo decirle, lo que deseaba, y lo que sintió fue que no estaría solo, que en cada acto Athelstan estaría con él. Él, quién aún muerto seguía vivo en cada decisión, en cada pensamiento. Y de eso estaba completamente seguro, que los recuerdos de aquellos que murieron nunca podrían desaparecer.


End file.
